warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Wolf's Heart Allegiances
Allegiances 'EagleClan' [[The Wolf's Heart Series|'The Wolf's Heart Series']] Leader: Patchstar-black-and-white tom Deputy: Greeneyes-dark gray tabby she-cat Role-played by: Featherstream Medicine Cat: Runningwing-brown tabby tom Apprentice, Minnowpaw(pale gray she-cat) Warriors: Foxtail-bright ginger tom with darker tail Dawnstream-pale ginger she-cat with darker streak Role-played by: Hollyfeather Graypelt-gray tom Apprentice, Stonepaw(dark gray tom) Sootfoot-dark gray tom Apprentice, Heatherpaw(light brown with barely visible darker streaks) Apprentices: Stonepaw-dark gray tom Heatherpaw-light brown she-cat with barely visible darker streaks Queens: Rabbitcloud-white she-cat, mother of Gooseleg's kits: Gorsekit(dark gray tom) and Breezekit(very pale gray, almost white tom) Rabbitcloud role-played by: Rainbelly Runningfern-gray she-cat with white underbelly, mother of Graypelt's kits: Mistykit(pale gray tabby she-cat), Brindlekit(dappled gray she-cat), and Sagekit(gray tom) Kits: Gorsekit-dark gray tom Breezekit-very pale gray, almost white tom Mistykit-pale gray tabby she-cat Sagekit-gray tom Elders: Brackensong-dark brown she-cat Flameblaze-dark ginger tom 'RavenClan' Leader: Poppystar-tortoiseshell she-cat Deputy: Cedarfoot-gray tom with a white chest and white paws Medicine Cat: Nightmist-black she-cat Role-played by: Rainwillow Apprentice, Mosspaw(gray-and-white she-cat) Warriors: Longstripe-gray tom with a long stripe that starts from his nose to the tip of his tail Apprentice, Breezepaw(dark gray tom) Swiftflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with flower like patches Role-played by: Nightfern Apprentice, Dapplepaw(black she-cat with dapple fur) Rowanface-brown tabby tom Blackpelt-black tom Apprentices: Dapplepaw-black she-cat with dapple fur Boulderpaw-gray tom Queens: Flowerstream-pale gray she-cat, mother of Longstripe's kits: Tallkit(black-and-white tom) and Cinderkit(dark gray she-cat) Yellowclaw-bright ginger she-cat, mother of Rowanface's kits: Flamekit(bright ginger tom) and Mudkit(dark ginger, almost brown tom) Kits: Tallkit-black-and-white tom Cinderkit-dark gray she-cat Role-played by: Rainlegs Flamekit-bright ginger tom Mudkit-dark ginger, almost brown tom Elders: Specklefrost-white she-cat with ginger splotches Heavybelly-brown tom 'HawkClan' Leader: '''Mothstar-golden-brown tabby she-cat '''Deputy: '''Fallowflight-brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly '''Medicine Cat: Snowstorm-white she-cat Warriors: Tigerstripe-dark brown tabby tom Ivyfoot-gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Sweetpaw(tortoiseshell she-cat) Briarfall-tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat Brackenfoot-golden-brown tabby tom Thrushfur-gray tom Apprentice, Jaypaw(gray tabby tom) Darkfoot-dark gray tabby tom with darker paws and a black tipped tail Whitedawn-white she-cat with light brown splotches Apprentice, Mosspaw(tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat) Apprentices: Sweetpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Role-played by: Rainlegs Jaypaw-gray tabby tom Mosspaw-tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat Queens: Icepetal-white she-cat, mother of Thrushfur's kits: Wolfkit(gray she-cat), Cloudkit(very pale gray tom), Riverkit(silver tabby she-cat and white with a white chest) and Stonekit(gray tabby tom) Sorrelwhisker-tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat, mother of Thrushfur's kits: Tumblekit(dark gray, almost black tom) and Cloverkit(black-and-white she-cat) Kits: Wolfkit-gray she-cat Role-played by: Featherstream Cloudkit-very pale gray tom Role-played by: Ottersplash Riverkit-silver tabby she-cat and white with a white chest Role-played by: Rainwillow Stonekit-gray tabby tom Role-played by: Ottersplash Tumblekit-dark gray, almost black tom Cloverkit-black-and-white she-cat Elders: Rosetail-cream she-cat Fuzzyclaw-dark gray tom with fur that sticks out 'RobinClan' Leader: Runningstar-gray tom Deputy: Littlefang-dark ginger-and-brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Cloudnose-white tom with gray splotches Warriors: Foxheart-bright ginger she-cat Role-played by: Icefern Dapplefern-tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat Role-played by: Rainwillow Patchclaw-black-and-white tom Rainstorm-blue-gray tom Apprentice, Whitepaw(very pale gray tom) Smallface-light gray tom with darker muzzle Darknose-dark gray tabby tom Mosstail-tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat Pebblestream-dappled gray tom Leafheart-dark ginger she-cat Apprentice, Birdpaw(light brown tabby she-cat) Apprentices: Whitepaw-very pale gray tom Birdpaw-light brown tabby she-cat Queens: Flowernose-white she-cat with gray patches, mother of Smallface's kits: Stormkit(gray tom) and Mallowkit(pale gray she-cat) Misttail-gray she-cat with a darker tail, mother of Darknose's kits: Patchkit(gray tom with black patches) and Tawnykit(dark gray tabby tom) Kits: Stormkit-gray tom Mallowkit-pale gray she-cat Patchkit-gray tom with black patches Tawnykit-dark gray tabby tom Elders: Tawnystep-brown tom Shadefrost-light gray she-cat Category:FanClan Allegiances